Just A Trip To Luca
by GiGgLyGaL
Summary: Murphy's law is a fickle thing. But it is the only reason why a simple trip to Luca would include a reincarnated dream, a clingly exflame, childhood friends, proposals, and pregnancies.
1. Prologue: Dear Tidus

I was bored again 0o0, and I wrote this. I have being planning this fic FOREVER and have just decided to just write it. This story has three OCs that you will meet soon. They are:

Kerri Bowregard

Sex: Female

Age: 27

Height: 5'2

Weight: 93 lbs (very lightweight-she lost 50 pounds after gaining 40 after an injury…she lost a little too much weight…may gain it back.)

Hair: Brown; usually in a messy ponytail.

Eyes: One blue, one green (uh…she's half Al Bhed)

Race: Half-Human, Half-Al Bhed.

Personality: Extremely immature, like a five-year-old in a twenty-seven-year-old's body. Can be mature if really, really needed to, and likes playing jokes.

Handicaps: Metal right knee, which has been a problem since childhood.

Marital Status: Divorced to ex-husband Bickson.

Home: Luca, in Bickson's…uh…can you call it a house or mansion? Bickson can't afford to pay his mortgage, and Kerri helps him by paying half. In return, she lives there (she says it beats her penthouse)

Relationship to Yuna and her guardians: Childhood friend of Lulu, Wakka, Yuna, and Chappu.

Occupation: Super Blitzer

Languages Spoken: Spiran, Al Bhed

* * *

Gabriel Malcini 

Sex: Male

Age: 26

Height: 6'6"

Weight: 240 lbs (muscle-bound)

Hair: Dark, dark brown

Eyes: Almost identical to hair

Race: Besaidian and Kilikan

Personality: Serious, almost wimpy sometimes. Quiet but can relax if he needs to. Almost opposite to Kerri.

Handicaps: N/A

Marital Status: Single

Home: Luca/Besaid/Kilika

Relationship: Same as Kerri

Occupation: Jeweler at Luca Jewelers (yeah, it's wimpy, but Gab's pretty wimpy himself)

Languages Spoken: Spiran

* * *

Keki Peterson 

Sex: Female

Age: 23

Height: 5'8"

Weight: 102 (she struggles with anorexia)

Hair: Blond

Eyes: Hazel

Race: Zanarkandese

Personality: Keki is very flirtatious, very vibrant, and happy. She's a bit preppy, clingy, and stuck up, and very defensive of her man. She's also afraid of the future, and depends on her psychic to predict her future.

Handicaps: N/A

Marital Status: Single (but still considers herself engaged)

Home: Zanarkand 1002 years ago/ Luca

Relationship: Tidus's ex-fiancé (she still thinks that Tidus and her are engaged)

Occupation: Model for huge Zanarkand Company, former actress (um…one _racy_ movie)

Languages Spoken: Zanarkandese (exact same as Spiran)

* * *

I thought up Gabriel really quickly, and he was the first I created. I had this retarded plot that didn't include Kerri yet, and it got pointless quickly. It never reached though. I have now included the second OC, Kerri, and it is so much better. Gabriel didn't really change very much, except that Gabriel becomes less of a love interest in Lulu in this version of the story, and he's a hell of a lot wimpier in this one. Gab may become boring (at least I thought he was boring), and that's why I needed a bold, vibrant character. 

Enter Kerri Bowregard! Kerri was at first a sweetie-pie blitz star. I started writing about that, but then reality hit: Sweet Kerri Bowregard was a huge Mary-Sue! So I gave her a bitchy, stuck up personality, and gave her a handicap. I decided to throw Bickson in the mess, making him a guy who secretly liked Kerri. But still, I need to make more flaws in Kerri. So I added a divorce in the plot too, and ended the "Bickson likes Kerri" thing. He hates her guts now. I made her share a house with Bickson, using huge mortgage payments as an excuse (Kerri helps Bickson pay his mortgage on his super mansion). Since she plays for the Goers (at least she used to), I made her friends with Balgerda and Doram. I think that's all on the boring character development of Kerri Bowregard. I have spent more time on Kerri's character development than every other OC I've made combined.

Keki comes up pretty far into the story, and yes she is alive. She's going to mess up Tidus and Yuna's relationship, and that's all that I'll say.

This beginning chapter is a prologue to the story, and it is two years after Yuna defeats Sin, Tidus is gone, and the story begins right after this prologue. And I have not finished the game, so what is in the farplane has a good chance of being very wrong. And yes, I do know that Tidus is a dream, but in this story he's dead and in the farplane. I just don't know how to write it if he wasn't. Also, you can talk to people in the farplane. I'm sorry about that. And X-2 never happened because I don't know shit about it. And I do like Aurrikku, but there is a line that suggests that it's gross. Remember, the ages are the same!

Well, that's all I need to say…but I feel I'm missing something…THE DISCLAIMER OF DOOM!

Disclaimer…OF DOOM: I don't own FFX and X-2. It belongs to some Japanese dude whose name I can't pronounce. I do own Gabriel, Kerri, and Keki, however. Yeah, go me. I wish I owned Tidus though. I love him…'cause he's so damn hot! Gippal and Wakka are hott too.

* * *

_Introduction Dear Tidus…_

A young woman of seventeen slowly walks up to the farplane. Her delicate hand shaking, she slides in carefully as her other hand enters her pocket, making sure that the contents of it where still intact, which they were. She stood there, and asked for the dead man named Sir Tidus.

A blond man appeared before the green-eyed teen's eyes as she gulped silently. "T…t…Tidus?" she stuttered nervously as the man looked at her skeptically.

"What are you doing here, Rikku?" the man asked questioningly, staring at the blond in front of him.

Rikku grinned nervously. She disliked visiting the farplane. "Delivering this to you. It's a letter from Yunie. Since you can't hold solid things, I'll read it for you." Rikku said quietly, taking out the letter. She cleared her throat before beginning to read.

_Dear Tidus,_

_Hello, it is Yuna. It's been so long since we've spoken, since we've seen each other. Keeping in touch, that was my error. I admit; I have been avoiding you. I guess it's too painful to see you again. I mean, you were my first and only love, and seeing you again would make me depend on you more._

Rikku paused, squinting her eyes to read the next part. "Is there anything wrong, Rikku?" Tidus asked, seeming concerned with what Yuna might have written next.

"It's so hard to read. All these smudges from…Yunie's tears…she cried while she wrote this…" Rikku said quietly as Tidus nodded in acknowledgement as Rikku continued.

_It hurts so much to write this, as I feel like I've betrayed you in some way. You promised you'd always be there for me, even after you died. I couldn't even get up the courage to visit you. _

_As the High Summoner, I need to get married. Today, I will marry a man named Baralai, the Praetor of New Yevon. It isn't exactly an arranged marriage, but I think it would make Spira happy._

"Does Yuna ever do anything for herself? It's always 'I'm doing this for Spira' or 'I'm doing that for Spira.' I mean, does the girl ever make time for her own needs?" Tidus asked, amused at how little Yuna had changed.

_I do not love Baralai, as I could only love you. I know I shouldn't dwell on you, but I'm not the type to heal quickly. It's hard, everyday is. It is weird to be around Baralai sometimes because he loves me and I have very little feelings for him. I should be over this feeling, because this is my second marriage. It feels weird to say that, not as the High Summoner, but as a nineteen-year-old girl. Is that too weird to say?_

_Today, I will go from a divorced widow to a wife. I wish with my whole heart that when I walk down the alter, I will see you, not Baralai, but that isn't possible. You are gone, and there is nothing that can stop that. Also, our political powers are too different for a relationship. I am the High Summoner, perhaps the most powerful person in Spira (sorry if I'm bragging). Seymour was one of the four most powerful people in Spira when he was alive. Baralai is also very powerful, almost at my level. You are a guardian. A legendary guardian, yes, but still a guardian. A guardian has a limited power, and I don't think that Spira would like the High Summoner marrying her guardian._

_I don't know why I'm writing this letter. I guess that I just am feeling heavy-hearted with the grief of having to avoid you, and marrying another man. It hurts to say that I'm so attached to a dead guy. In an attempt to lift this heavy weight off my chest, I would like to say how sorry I am, and that I still love you. So, so much, Tidus. Nothing in Spira can stop it._

_All my love,_

_Yuna_

A period of awkward silence followed the end of Rikku's reading. Both stared into each other's eyes, waiting for someone to break the eerie silence that was cast upon them.

"She…she still loves me…" he whispered softly, not clear if he was expecting an answer or wanted the thought to linger in the air.

"More than anything, Tidus. You should have seen her the day you left. '_Oh why did he have to leave? Why couldn't it have been me? Why must it have been him? He was too young to leave!' _She loves you more than you know." Rikku explained dramatically, the back of her hand pressed against her forehead in emphasis.

Tidus flashed her a somewhat skeptical look, trying to take in this new information. He had not known that she still had feelings for him after all this time. "I thought she moved on. I've been watching her, and she appeared to be fine." Tidus said questioningly as the words rolled slowly off his lips.

Rikku sat down slowly, realizing where this was going. This was a going to quite a long talk. "Yunie hides it so well…but it's just a mask for her true feelings. Inside, my cousin is a depressed person with a deadening spirit. I actually asked her if she was an Unsent once, because she was so distant. She's still the same selfless person, always trying to convince Spira that she is still the happy seventeen year old she once was. But she's burying herself in these lies, trying to be something she's not. When I left, Yuna and Baralai had been married for a week. They've been fighting non-stop since they exchanged 'I do's. They hate each other's guts. I'm in a bet with Lulu. She thinks they'll make it until I come back. I doubt it." Rikku said sadly, dully, emotionlessly as Tidus flashed her a concerned look.

"How much is the wager?" Tidus asked boredly, as if he really didn't give a shit what the bet was. Actually, it was very true.

"100 gil." Rikku replied dryly, picking her nails in a bored manner.

"Can you afford to lose?" Tidus was already getting bored with this somewhat pointless excuse of a conversation. Rikku appeared to feel the same way.

"Is that truly your business?" Rikku sighed, rolling her eyes at the blue-eyed former blitz ace.

"Yes." Tidus said sarcastically as Rikku raised an eyebrow, signally that she wasn't impressed by this at all.

"So, is Yuna really that miserable?" Tidus's voice held a tone of concern, and perhaps grief or some other negative emotion.

"She feels alone." The Al Bhed replied sadly, "She feels alone because you aren't there anymore to dry her tears, hold her close, tell her that it's all going to be okay. She misses you, Tidus. She was only seventeen…and she got her heart ripped out of her chest. Of course she's miserable."

His heart sank; his face and emotions going from concern to regret. "Oh man, I really screwed up didn't I?" he asked either to himself or her. Rikku didn't seem to know where he was taking that.

"It's not your fault. You couldn't help it if you weren't real, Tidus." The blond replied in a somewhat sympathetic voice as Tidus bit his lip nervously.

"But it my fault that the High Summoner is depressed. I wish I could see her happy, actually happy, I mean." Tidus shook his head sorrowfully.

Rikku sat there, not knowing what to say to the man. Saying that Yuna would be just fine would be a lie, a large one at that. She honestly did not know what to say her cousin's former…can you call him her lover?

"I don't know." Rikku threw her arms up in defeat, sighing in disappointment to herself.

"I wish I could come back." Rikku nodded in acknowledgement.

"I know. That would make Yunie so happy, Tidus. I bet a billion gil she'd kill for that chance." Rikku added with a small, almost non-existent smile on her face.

Suddenly, another body came into view. Clad in a red overcoat and a pair of dark glasses, he spoke. "Go." He merely said.

"Huh?" the blond blitzer asked the newly appearing man beside him.

"I said to go." The man replied frankly.

"But Sir Auron, how can he do that?" The seventeen year old Al Bhed asked the older guardian.

"Talk to the fayth." He added, throwing a knowing look to Tidus.

Tidus looked at him as if he had grown a few extra heads. "Shiva does not give exceptions." Tidus countered with a superior expression.

Auron merely chuckled at the twenty year old in front of him. "Tell him that the High Summoner requests that you are brought back. If she declines your request, tell her that I still have my katana with me." He responded, cocking his head towards the direction of the first High Summoner.

Tidus shot a look of slight disbelief, but nodded all the same. He started to walk towards the blond haired fayth-woman when he turned back to face the two. "You better be right, old man." He smirked, turning around to face the mighty aeon.

"Yes, Tidus." The woman replied dully. He was going to ask the same question…again.

"The High Summoner has sent a visitor, and she requests that I be brought back to life." Tidus said a-matter-of-factly, as the woman gave him a disapproving look.

"And if I say no?"

"Sir Auron will torture you with his katana." Tidus smiled as Shiva gritted her teeth.

"I'll think about it." She replied after a moment of thought. The young blitzer sighed in victory.

He head back to them, a smile plastered on his eager face.

"Did she say yes? Did she say yes?" Rikku said; jumping up and down happily as Auron gave him a disappointed look when he replied that she was going to think about it.

"She'll say no." Auron answered honestly as the two teenagers frowned, "If the fayth does not say yes automatically, she'll say no."

"Shit." Tidus swore, to Rikku's shock and Auron's amusement.

"Your father wouldn't be happy about that language, Tidus." Auron replied, smirking at the fuming teenage boy in front of him.

"Sir Tidus." A voice behind him echoed.

"Yes, Shiva." Tidus replied boredly, anticipating the inevitable no that was coming his way.

"After a bit of pondering, I have decided to confirm your request. Follow that young lady outside before I change my mind, though." She answered as Tidus punched the sky in victory.

"YES!" he shouted, forgetting the not so happy people's groans as he exited the farplane.

"Tidus, I will kill you myself if you don't stop yelling that." Rikku remarked in an annoyed tone as Tidus stopped.

"Sorry, Rikku." He said embarrassedly, scratching the back of his neck, "I'm just happy that I'm going to see Yuna again."

"You should be. Yunie's going to be so happy to see you!" Rikku squealed as they boarded the airship that Rikku took to the farplane.

After the amount of time that it takes to get from the farplane to Besaid on the airship, Rikku and Tidus were safely in the cozy island of Besaid. They ran as far as their legs could take them to the tiny village, where a pissed Yuna and an equaled pissed off Baralai were walking out of the temple.

"I hate him, I hate him." The brunette whispered to herself as she ran up to her cousin.

Yuna was about to tell Rikku something, but the phrase 'Me and Baralai divorced' never got past her lips. Instead, she dropped her pen to the ground as she gaped at the man in front of her. At first, she couldn't speak, but she soon spoke. "Tidus? How are you here?" Yuna just stood there, transfixed at the spot.

"Coming to see you. The fayth granted me my life back. I don't know why she confirmed my request, but it all comes down to the fact that I'm back." He said happily, but frowned as Yuna gave him a look of disbelief.

"Is this some kind of joke?" the High Summoner asked, flashing the newly reincarnated man a strange glare.

"No Yuna, I'm really back. Rikku told me that you were miserable…" he said slowly as Yuna glared at her cousin.

"Rikku, did you not follow my instructions? I told you to read the letter to Tidus and leave. I told you not to tell him about that." Yuna snapped, slapping her cousin in the face.

Tidus ran over to Rikku, who had fallen when her cousin had hit her. "Yuna, what was that all about?" he said in alarm to the High Summoner, who was breathing heavily.

She gritted her teeth as she turned and ran back to her tent. Tidus turned to run after her, but thought better of it and turned to Rikku, who managed to get up and was massaging her cheek.

"What was that all about?" Tidus asked the blond, confused and concerned over the current situation.

"Yunie didn't want you to know that she was so miserable without you. She wanted to convince you that she was over you, when she was really not. She needs you, Tidus." The young Al Bhed explained, massaging her cheek as she fought back tears.

"What do you expect me to do?" the blitzer asked, wiping a tear that managed to escape Rikku's eye. "Yevon, she really got you there." He noted, pulling her into a quick hug.

"Yeah."

"So really, what do you want me to do?" His voice was serious, almost on the verge of demanding.

"I'm not sure what she'll do to you, but you really should talk to her. She may slap, punch, and/or kick you, but you seriously need to talk to her." The green-eyed teen replied, pointing to Yuna's tent.

"Okay, but if I die in there…all my possessions go to _Wakka_." Tidus joked as he headed to the tent.

He slowly opened the cloth door, and poked his head in. "Yuna, we have to talk." Tidus said as politely as possible.

Yuna crossed her arms, and huffed, ignoring Tidus completely. The blitzer sighed. This was going to be anything but easy. "Yuna, seriously, we need to talk." He said, more sternly this time as he entered the tent and sat down next to Yuna.

Silence. Yuna just shot an icy glare towards him, and turned away. Tidus slapped his forehead in disapproval. "Why did you slap Rikku?"

Yuna rolled her eyes. "Why do you care so much about Rikku? Why are you talking to me if you like the girl so much?"

"Rikku? I don't like Rikku. Well, not in THAT way. It's just that she fell when you hit her. I was a bit afraid of what you were going to do to me when I came here." Tidus explained, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"You could have fooled me." Yuna remarked coldly, attempting to slide out of Tidus's grip. As much as she tried, he was holding her too tight for her to escape.

"I know; I should have gone after you. But…I didn't understand why you blew up like that." Tidus explained, inching closer to Yuna, who didn't seem to notice.

Yuna's angry face softened as she closed her eyes, trying to conceal the tears that were threatening to run down her face. "It's just…I divorced Baralai today. We had a huge fight in the temple where we signed the papers. I was in such a bad mood. I shouldn't have hit my cousin." Yuna whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Tidus leaned over and wiped it away. "Yeah, but Rikku will understand. Everyone does dumb things when they're angry."

"Really?" Yuna's face lit up when she realized that she was not alone.

"I destroyed half of my mom's glass collection after a fight with my dad. We couldn't afford to replace it."

Yuna couldn't help but put on a small smile. "You did?" Tidus nodded, as Yuna gasped. "How much trouble did you get in?"

"None. My mom is too submissive for punishment, and my old man had been waiting for someone to destroy it. No respect for me mother's property, that moth…idiot." Yuna raised a brow.

"So…did you like my letter?" the High Summoner managed a smile as she thought over his possible answers.

"You have a very stressful life." Tidus noted, "But you seem to keep it in order."

"I try." Yuna giggled as Tidus inched even closer to her. "Why are you getting so close to me?" Tidus shrugged.

"I guess it's because I haven't been near you in awhile." He whispered in her ear as Yuna giggled again.

"I guess so."

"Are you glad that I'm back, Yuna?" Tidus looked a bit desperate, as just minutes ago she had been fuming at him.

"Of course. I mean, I'm still a bit in shock that you're back." Yuna flashed a weak smile, while Tidus flashed a skeptical look.

"You don't look like it."

"I guess I'm still mad at Baralai for being such a jackass. But that's truly all. Seriously." Yuna admitted, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"What were you fighting about?"

"I said something I shouldn't have, and before I knew it, I was a whore, a slut, and a bitch."

"That son of a bitch! He said that about you? I will kill him." Tidus's tone was serious, and he seemed like he wasn't at all kidding.

"You don't need to. He's going back to his home. I wasn't expected a loving husband out of my marriage…again…" Yuna smiled, kissing his cheek for his concern.

"That's too bad."

"I've adjusted. But at least I have you by my side now."

"I'm honored to be by your side, Ms. High Summoner." He said in mock salute, hand to his forehead in emphasis.

Yuna giggled in response. "So, other than mourning me, what have you done during your Calm? I missed some things when I had strange conversations with people in the farplane. Most with some farmer who kept telling me that I'm killing his pigs or something like that." Tidus asked as Yuna started laughing harder.

After catching her breath, she put her head back on his shoulder. "Meeting the people of Spira, being with my ex-husband, eating, sleeping, breathing, hanging out with Lulu and Rikku, meeting even more people, eating, sleeping, breathing, did I mention meeting people?" Yuna replied as Tidus attempted to stifle a laugh.

"Well, I see you've been busy. I've been watching you, having strange conversations, explaining to Jecht and your dad why I'm in love with you, watching you, watching you more, talking, watching you, you get the idea."

"You love me?" Yuna had a puzzled yet amused expression on her face. Tidus nodded.

"Well duh, Yuna. How many guys wouldn't fall for the person who defeated Sin for good? I mean, you're worth more than Zanarkand to me. I'd stop playing blitzball if you wanted me to…don't though. I'd do anything for you." Tidus leaned over and kissed her cheek, causing Yuna to turn a light shade of pink.

"Do you say this to all of your girlfriends?"

"No. Personally, I didn't like most of the girls; they just wanted to sleep with me. I really didn't care about them much. Except for a girl I met in a café, and at first she didn't know that I was a famous blitzer. " Yuna nodded in understanding.

"How long did you date her?"

"6 months. It was my longest relationship. I thought I was in love with her, but it all changed when I met you. I guess I just really liked Keki. That was her name." Yuna nodded again, smiling at the fact that "the other woman" was nothing in comparison to her.

"Were you afraid you weren't going to match up to her?" Tidus asked as the young High Summoner nodded, "You think that I'd rather date a regular girl who's dead over the High Summoner of Spira? You're prettier, you have a better personality, you have more power…the list is endless." Tidus told her, lightly kissing her forehead.

"I was afraid that the man I loved would rather date another girl."

"Don't worry, I will try my hardest not to hurt you again. I couldn't stand to lose you again. I love you so much Yuna." He told her, stroking her soft chestnut hair as she lifted her head off his shoulder.

For the first time in such a long time, the two teens gradually leaned in before their lips met in a gentle kiss. Both of them wrapped their arms around the other, deepening their first kiss in two years. (_AN: GAWD I AM SUCH A BAD ROMANCE WRITER) _After about 10 seconds, which for them felt like eternity, their lips departed.

"I love you too." Yuna said, smiling shyly at the gorgeous blond in front of her.

Tidus raised a brow. "What about Spira? Wouldn't they not accept me?"

The High Summoner rolled her eyes. "Screw Spira. Who cares what they think?" she replied slyly, very un-Yuna-like (OOC-ness intended).

"Normally, you would." He reminded her, running a hand through his golden hair as Yuna covered her mouth, not believing what she had just said.

"Yeah…don't know where that last one came from. But Spira will understand." Yuna added, resting her head on his shoulder again.

"They better." He remarked, wrapping his left arm around her, pulling her closer.

Suddenly, the cloth door of Yuna's tent opened. "I heard Baralai and you…" Lulu began, but froze when she saw Tidus.

"Divorced. I'm over it." Yuna smiled, pretending that she didn't notice the fact that Lulu's eyes were popping out of her head.

"Hey Lulu." Tidus piped up, not caring that Lulu had no idea what was going on.

"What is going on?" Lulu asked slowly, not registering what she was seeing.

Yuna grinned nervously. She had forgotten that she needed to explain that he had come back. The problem was: she had no idea. "Oh, Tidus? He's back. The fayth let him go."

"How…"

"Even I have no clue. Auron told me to ask her, and Shiva allowed me to come back." Tidus explained, playing with Yuna's hair.

"I still have no idea why you are back, but if Yuna's happy, it's okay." Lulu shrugged her shoulders, before heading back to her tent.

Tidus smiled. "Now where were we…" he whispered slyly, a naughty look in his eye.

Yuna raised an eyebrow. "I think I know what you are thinking…but we'll wait until night for that." Yuna replied, earning a puppy dog face from Tidus. He sure hadn't grown up at all in the farplane.

Tidus rolled his eyes, but shook off the thought. "So…" Tidus wasn't sure what he should talk about, so he let it linger until he could. After a few seconds of thought, he found something to talk about. "So, what's changed since I've been gone? I've spent too much time staring at you to know what's going on in Spira."

Yuna giggled. Tidus actually admitting he was eye-boggling her? Some guys do strange things when they love someone…

"Well, I have about four men proposing to me daily …when I wasn't engaged to Baralai. Sin's still gone, and the people are STILL thanking me. I have people at my door chanting" Yuna changed her voice to a deep man's voice, "'All hail Lady Yuna'. "

Tidus chuckled. Spira was really an odd place. "What else? Did Wakka and Lulu finally tie the knot? Did Rikku fantasize about someone other then red-clad and grumpy in the farplane?"

"Wakka and Lulu? No, they aren't even together. They really should be though…and Rikku does not fantasize about Sir Auron! He's so much older than her…ew. And no, Rikku hasn't found "The ONE" yet…unless she's not telling me about something." Yuna replied, giggling at the strange questions that Tidus had asked. Wakka and Lulu…Rikku and whoever…since when did he care about everyone else's love lives?

"So nothing large has changed? Other than the fact that random men want to marry you and you've recently been ordained as a goddess." Tidus grinned, he knew that these were large changes, and Yuna would get worked up about this.

Too bad Yuna wasn't angry with it. "Yeah, Spira doesn't really change much. People do, but nothing else does."

Tidus sighed, wondering what to ask her about. "Um…blitzball? How did the Aurochs do when I was gone?"

Yuna smiled. He'd only been there for 15 minutes, and blitz had already been brought up. "The Aurochs won both series, thanks to you. You gave them the courage to believe in themselves. Luca placed sixth and fifth. I hear Bickson's taking anger management classes." Tidus laughed. Bickson in therapy? Classic…

The cloth door opened again, revealing a tall tan blitzer with an unorthodox hairstyle. He smiled. "Tidus…brudda. Just came from blitz practice…Lu told you came back. I see she was telling the truth, ya?" Wakka said breathlessly as Tidus nodded.

"Yeah…it's great to be back. I missed all of you." Tidus grinned. He had missed Wakka. Not as much as he missed Yuna though.

Wakka smiled. "So…the blitz season is starting soon, ya? The Auroch's want you back." He asked in his thick Besaid accent.

Tidus shot him a confused look. "I thought you could only have 6 people on a team?"

Wakka shoot his head. "New rules: 10 players per team. There were so many injuries last season that they need subs." He replied.

Tidus grinned. He seriously couldn't wait. "I'm in." Wakka smiled in relief; Tidus was quite a good blitzer.

"Then you better pack. We're going into Luca tomorrow for the draft. We have three players to sign, ya?" Tidus shot another confused look. Like he had anything to pack.

"Uh, Wakka…" Tidus scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably, "I don't have anything but the clothes I'm wearing now."

"Oh, right." Wakka replied, remembering that Tidus had just returned.

"We'll buy you stuff in Luca." Yuna replied sweetly, reaching for Tidus's hand behind their backs.

Wakka nodded. "I'll leave you two lovebirds alone. Just make sure to be at the harbor by 8, ya? Don't want you to miss the ship, eh?" Tidus and Yuna nodded as Wakka exited the tent, leaving them alone.

Yuna looked down at her machina watch. 6:46. "Supper is at 7 at the fire circle. Tonight, I have to present you at the ceremony." Yuna told him, earning a puzzled look from Tidus.

"Present?" he asked unknowingly, "Present me how?"

"They strip you naked and make you do Besaid folk dances." Yuna said sarcastically, seeing if Tidus would buy it.

He did. "WHAT?" He yelled in alarm, causing Yuna to erupt into a bout of laughter.

Yuna took a breath in an attempt to stop laughing. "I was kidding…you should have seen your face…No, actually, I introduce you to the village and everyone claps for you and stuff." She replied, stifling giggles.

Tidus sighed in relief. He didn't want to have to be naked in front of everyone. But then he realized that he should be mad at Yuna for tricking him. "Hey," he pouted, "That wasn't very nice." Yuna shrugged, Tidus wouldn't be mad at her for long.

"Well, we have to go now if we want a good spot near the fire circle. If you come at 7, you'll never even be able to touch the fire." Yuna pulled Tidus out of the tent and to the fire circle, where a small group of ex-Yevon priests were starting the bonfire.

One of the priests noticed that Yuna had arrived, and got up to face the High Summoner. "Hello Yuna." He said in a friendly tone, then faced Tidus, "Who is your friend?"

Yuna pointed to Tidus, and the priest nodded. "Oh, this is Tidus. He was my guardian."

The priest screwed his face in a befuddled manner. "Didn't he die?" the ex-Yevonite asked the duo.

Yuna nodded. "The fayth resurrected him." She answered, wrapping her arm around her lover.

On instinct, the priest did a prayer, but stopped himself, cursing himself for praying to a fake god. "So, are you presenting him tonight?" Yuna nodded.

Another priest turned his head towards Yuna. "What trick did you play on him?" he asked the brunette, who smiled. It was a tradition to play a prank on the newbie's.

"I did the naked Besaid folk dances one." She replied with an innocent smile on her face, "And he bought it. It was priceless."

"You really are your father's daughter, Yuna. You are 100 the nut that Braska was." The priest nodded as Yuna giggled. Her father really was a nut; he had trusted crazy Jecht with his life.

Another priest turned his head to face Yuna. "Didn't your father do that one on Jecht?" Yuna nodded.

"That's why I did it. But he told me that not only did Jecht buy it, he was willing to do it."

"So Yuna, how much time will it be until dinner begins?" Tidus piped up as Yuna flashed her watch at him. He nodded. 10 minutes. Yuna motioned for him to sit down on a log that was near the fire, and they both sat down.

"So," Yuna asked the priests, "What's for supper?" A head shot up to answer Yuna.

"Fish and the women are finishing the corn." The priest answered as if on cue, a group of men appeared with a large barrel of fish and a group of women appeared with tubs of freshly skinned corn.

Soon after the food carriers, the citizens of Besaid poured onto the logs, trying to get as close to the fire as possible. The best fish and corn was usually gotten by the people who are closer to the fire.

As the clock struck 7, Yuna stood up to start supper. "Hello Besaid. Tonight's meal is fresh fish and corn. Before the meals are begun, I have to present a new member of Besaid. I played the 'Naked Besaid Dances' one on him, and he bought it. Tidus, stand up." After stifling chuckles at the Blitzer's naivety, the citizens clapped as Tidus stood up. After a few seconds, the clapping died down, and Tidus sheepishly sat down.

"Let the feast begin!"

A few men put a few fish on a roasting pan, and after fully cooking them gave them to the people on the first row of logs.

_One Hour Later_

Tidus patted his full stomach. "That was sure good food." Yuna smiled.

"Welcome to Besaid. Every Sunday we have a joined supper, and the men are good enough that they really should start a catering business." Yuna replied as the two walked to her tent.

"I'd agree."

Yuna opened her door to see Rikku sitting on her bed, looking bored. "Well it's about time you got back!" she huffed, pouting annoyingly.

Yuna raised an eyebrow. "We were only an hour, Rik." Rikku looked unimpressed with that answer.

"An hour's a long time, Yunie. I got so bored that I started naming my toes and counting the grains of sand on the ground. I lost count at 3,247 or something like that." Rikku shot her cousin a mean look as Yuna attempted to suppress her giggles.

Yuna got a hold of herself soon after. "Did you get something to eat?" Rikku nodded, raising a half eaten box of crackers.

Tidus shot a befuddled look. "Why wasn't she at dinner?"

"Rikku doesn't like Besaidian food." Tidus nodded in acknowledgement. She never did like fish.

Rikku slid in bed. "You two should get to sleep. We have to wake up early, you know!" she told them in a knowing voice, shutting her eyes despite the fact that the lights were still on.

Yuna shut off the lights, and both of them slid in their individual beds.

Yuna attempted to fall asleep, but her attempts were futile. She turned over and tapped Tidus's shoulder. His eyes flickered opened in a panic, but then softened when he realized it was just Yuna. "Yes, Yuna." He whispered to her, just loud enough for her to hear.

"Can you sleep in my bed? I can't sleep." She asked shyly, a not seeable blush spreading on her cheeks.

He grinned. Yuna was actually asking him to sleep with her. "Sure." Yuna moved over to give him some room. He quietly slid into her bed, laid his pillow on Yuna's bed, and snuggled next to her.

A few hours passed, and Tidus still awake. The clock on the wall read "11:39". Tidus groaned silently, then remembered something. "Yuna," he whispered to the girl in his arms, who blinked slightly, "You never gave me what I wanted after we talked to Lulu."

Yuna yawned. "Tidus, I don't care. It's 11:39. Go back to sleep, sweety." Yuna whispered sleepily.

"I wasn't sleeping." He whispered back to her. Truthfully, his stomach was so full of butterflies that he could barely close his eyes.

"Me neither…but we need to go to sleep."

"Let's go to the beach. That might help us get to sleep. And it's pretty romantic…"

Yuna snorted. "Keep your pants on."

Tidus smiled victoriously. "So you'll go with me."

She shrugged. "If it'll get you to stay quiet, I'll do it." Tidus grinned at her remark, and pulled her out of bed.

The newly reformed couple quietly snuck out of the village, and raced to the beach, Tidus within a second quicker than Yuna.

"No fair…you got a head start since you got out of the tent first…" Yuna said breathlessly, collapsing into a heap onto the semi-wet sand.

Tidus collapsed as well onto the sand, a carefree grin on his face. He shrugged, choosing not to say anything at all. Instead, he turned to her and kissed her.

Hours passed, and they remained on the beach; talking, and kissing. As timed passed, their innocent kisses became longer and more passionate, and soon forgot everything around them. It was just the two of them.

* * *

Well, that was the first chapter. I started this awhile ago…and man does it take awhile. According to my spell check, this story is over 6500 words. This is my longest chapter ever…and it's the first chapter. Usually, the first chapter is hella short...but this first chapter was originally going to be just the Farplane part, then the second chapter was going to be the Back To Besaid Part, but I just combined it because I felt like it. I hope you liked in. HIT THE BUTTON. Clue : It says "submit review" 

GiGgLyGaL


	2. Chapter 1: Just A Trip To Luca

Heyy people. It's GG, who decided to update this story. I love this storyline. It can go so many ways…and who doesn't love fluff. I was kind of afraid that people would point out that this story HAS no plotline, and that the characters were OOC. Yuna was pretty OOC in the first chapter, but I hope to make her more IC. This chapter will be shorter (I promise) and probably more interesting than the first. Kerry and Gab will be introduced in the next chapter: I want to get this updated.

I'm glad that no one flamed, thinking that Tidus forced her on to the beach to knock her up. They did have sex…I wrote that part but it sucked so I deleted it. If you want to read a lemon that was almost the same as what I planned for this story, read chapter 18 of Final Fantasy X: The Missing Chapters by darcee-michelle. In that one, Yuna ASKED for it. Same thing with this story.

I dedicate this chapter to Hikaru-Chan13, for being my first reviewer. I hope that you stay with me through the course of the story (It always seems the first reviewer of every story only stays for the first chapter, then never reviews again).

Also, I have to thank -Tannie- for making me update. I'm updating!

Another thing; I don't support premarital sex. But it makes a good story. Yeah, I stole that line from someone.

* * *

Yuna woke up to the lapping on waves by her feet. Stupid high tide. She soon noticed that she was naked, and on a beach. "How am I here?"

She sat up, and bits and pieces of the night before flashed in her mind. Talking, stealing kisses, waves lapping at her face, and not caring because she was too busy kissing to care. Slowly undressing, the sharp pain of losing her virginity, everything.

She frowned, looking around. He wasn't there. It had been a dream. A tear ran down her cheek as she had realized that she had dreamt that she had found him again. This was the second one this week.

But, Yuna had been wrong that time. She felt something bump into her, something warm. She turned around slowly, seeing her love. She grinned sheepishly, thinking, 'Oh yeah, better check behind me before giving up.'

Tidus slowly opened his eyes, then managed to sit up. "Good morning Yuna." He yawned, stretching and hitting Yuna in the head. "Sorry," he mumbled drowsily, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

Yuna massaged her head, smirking. "Get dressed silly. It's…" Yuna checked her watch, before covering her mouth. "Crap…its 7:51. Get up. We should've been awake an hour ago." Yuna grabbed a nearby belt, slapped Tidus in the arm with it to wake him up, and grabbed her clothes. Tidus, now fully awake, gathered his clothes as well, and they both dressed in silence. After dressing, they rushed back to Besaid, where they faced an annoyed Rikku, a pissed Lulu, and a bored Wakka.

Lulu spoke first. "Where have you two been? The ferry's leaving in five minutes. You two are still in your pajamas, for Yevon's sake."

"Ya know, Lu's right." Wakka agreed, pointing his thumb in Lulu's direction.

"You guys could have missed the boat." Rikku huffed, clearly annoyed of the current situation.

"I'm sorry. We were just…" Lulu glared, causing Yuna to drift off, "I'll get my bag. We'll put on some better clothes on the boat, and we'll shower in Luca."

Tidus nodded in agreement, and the twosome ran to the tent, and emerged two minutes later with a bag each. "We're ready to go!" Tidus said, "Race you to the boat!" he yelled from behind as Yuna and Rikku chased after him, leaving a laughing Wakka and an unimpressed Lulu in their wake.

The group of five boarded the boat, and moments after, the boat departed into the horizon.

Meanwhile, Yuna and Tidus occupied the bathrooms, Tidus changing into his blitz uniform and Yuna into a pretty sundress. Once fully clothed, they exited.

"Nice dress." Tidus commented, causing her to go a bit pink. It was kind of embarrassing when he complemented her.

"Thanks." Yuna smiled sheepishly, taking his hand her hers, and turning even redder.

They walked up to the deck, hand and hand, staring out at the ocean.

"The wind…it's nice." Yuna said quietly, knowing that that was the beginning of their first real conversation.

Tidus snorted. "That's what you said back on the ferry from Besaid to Kilika."

Yuna smiled shyly. "Yeah. And you laughed at me."

Tidus shrugged. "It was funny." Tidus said in his own defense, seeing that it was the only thing he had thought up, "And you laughed too."

Yuna sighed. "I guess I did." Yuna stared at the ground at bit defeated. She still wanted an apology out of him for that. She couldn't put a finger on as to why, though.

Sensing her uncomfortable-ness, he wrapped his arm around her waist, grinned ear-to-ear. "Don't look so unhappy. We're going to Luca!" Yuna smiled at his silliness. Tidus might have spent 3 birthdays in the farplane, but he **definitely **didn't do any maturing since Yuna last saw him.

"Yeah." She whispered to no one in particular, leaning on his shoulder and taking in their surroundings as Tidus turned to her and kissed her.

Meanwhile, Rikku and Lulu were standing at the side of the book, eying the reunited couple with awe and envy. Well, at least Rikku was. Lulu looked stoic and bored as usual.

"Aw…Yuna is so lucky. They are so in love." Rikku's eyes danced as she clapped her hands together cutely, a motion that Lulu despised.

Lulu sighed. Rikku's excitement was ridding her of what little patience she currently had. "You'll find someone soon enough. Don't waste your life watching other people live theirs." Lulu said bitterly, "I'm going to go up to the upper deck."

Rikku's eyes turned from Tidus and Yuna to Lulu, eyeing her suspiciously. "Seeing Wakka, right?" Rikku said matter-of-factly, winking knowingly at the black mage.

Lulu narrowed her eyes at the perky Al Bhed. "So what if I am? Am I not allowed to talk to my best friend?" Lulu spat out the words, as if they were poison.

Rikku smiled in victory. "You do know you let me in on your secret, right?"

If looks could kill, Rikku would have been dead by now. "Rikku, you **know **not to talk about that in public. If word got out about me being in lo…liking Wakka as more than a friend, I'd have to kill you." Lulu hissed angrily, mutteringexpletives under her breath, lifting up her skirt as she walked up to the upper deck.

Rikku rolled her eyes. Lulu was still oblivious to Wakka's obvious feelings for her. But something suddenly occurred to her. Now that Tidus was back, and Lulu and Wakka had a chance of getting together, she'd be the only single person. "Poopie,'' she muttered under her breath, heading towards the edge of the boat.

"Why does Yunie get all the luck? She gets all the fame and all the glory…and she gets the guy?" Rikku muttered angrily, remembering that she still had the slightest of crushes on Tidus. I mean, the guy was hot, but she'd never want to take away from her cousin's happiness.

"And of course, I never get the guy. I'm just the cousin, the shadow. I've only gone out with like two guys. Keyakku's dead…and I told Gippal if I ever saw him again, I'd kill him for cheating on me. Guess that some people get it all…" Rikku stared out at the water, wanting nothing more than to jump in and drown her sorrows away. But she put on a big grin, and decided to crash in on Yuna and Tidus.

Meanwhile, Lulu had gone upstairs in search of Wakka. Slightly tripping over her long dress, Lulu reached the top deck, and saw her childhood friend leaning over the rail, watching the newly reunited on the bottom deck from above.

Lulu coughed, hinting at her presence. Wakka turned around quickly, face hot. Busted… "That was not what it looked like…I was just looking at the ocean." He said breathlessly, guilty nearly inked on his forehead.

Lulu snorted. Wakka always was one of the worst liars in history. "Oh yes, and when you were looking at the ocean, you just _happened _to see Yuna and Tidus making out on the bottom deck. Right, Wakka…" Lulu replied sarcastically, narrowing her eyes at the defeated blitzer.

Wakka sighed in defeat. "Okay, I just wanted to make sure he wasn't trying anything. Yuna's like my sister, ya." He said knowingly, earning an angered look from the black mage.

"Wakka, Yuna is nineteen years old…nearly twenty. She is an adult now. And while I didn't always like Tidus, he has been nothing but supportive of Yuna and no matter what she did, he was always behind her. Tidus loves her, when you look at them you know it, so he wouldn't try to hurt her." Piercing red eyes glared at soft brown ones as Wakka crossed his arms in mock defense.

"I'm sorry Lu…it's just I worry about her sometimes…but your right, ya…" Wakka drifted off nervously, scratching the back of his neck.

Lulu's face softened. Why was she being so mean to him when she knew she loved him? "It's okay Wakka. You just need to remember she's a big girl now, and she'll be okay." She whispered, knowing it was pretty out of character to be nice, but she needed to be nicer to her best friend.

Lulu leaned across the rail as well, staring off into space as the waves lapped the ship as it sailed to the wonderful city of Luca.

Meanwhile, Tidus and Yuna were down on the bottom deck, still kissing. Yuna broke the kiss, staring into his electric blue eyes. "I love you." She whispered shyly, a small blush forming on her cheeks.

Tidus opened his mouth to say "I love you too," but Rikku glomped them, an arm around each of their shoulders.

"Heyy guys! What is up?" Rikku asked merrily, so to the point that it would be hard to believe she pitied herself just a few minutes ago.

Tidus groaned. "Rikku, you know you happen to have **_the_** worst sense of timing. Can you come back later?"

Rikku pouted, crossing her arm across her chest. "Well I'm sorry Tidus, I didn't know that I needed to plan ahead just to say hi to you. I mean…saying this to your best friend, that's pretty low Ti." Rikku teased, pretending to be insulted as Tidus scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Uh…you know…" Tidus tripped on his words, causing the cousins to have a quick laugh.

"Tidus, it's okay. Just don't be mad when I crash your make-out sessions with my cousin. Right Yunie?"

Yuna contemplated defending her boyfriend, or joking with her cousin. Decisions, decisions…but family came first. "Yeah…Rikku is right. I mean, if we kiss in public we should be prepared to have people interrupt us."

Tidus nodded in understanding. "Yeah, I guess so." He pouted childishly, earning a laugh from the cousins.

Yuna smiled, leaning her head against his shoulder. "He might be silly, but he's at least he's pretty cute." She said serenely, grinning at the reaction her boyfriend would have, due to his oversized ego.

Tidus stared at her indignantly. "Pretty cute. Pretty cute? Sure didn't seem like that when we were having sec..." Tidus remembered that he was in the presence of Rikku, and clasped his hand to his mouth, "Oh shit…"

Yuna lifted her head from his shoulder, and slapped him. Hard, for that matter, as she blushed quite a few shades of red.

Rikku gasped overdramatically. "So that's why you overslept. You and Tidus were getting it on, Yunie?"

Yuna blushed a deeper red, if such a shade existed. "Rikku…shush…" she said embarrassedly, blushing profusely.

Rikku grinned ear-to-ear. Though she loathed to admit it, it was fun to torture Yunie about it. "Aww…my little Yunie isn't the Pure Yunalesca anymore…how cute." Rikku clapped both of her hands together for emphasis.

Yuna, embarrassed out of her wits, covered her glowing face in her hands. "Rikku, if you tell Wakka or Lulu about this, I swear, I will tell Cid about how Gippal REALLY lost his eye." Yuna said sternly, obviously meaning every word she had uttered.

"Who's Gippal, and how did he lose his eye?" Yuna stared daggers at him, and he immediately shut up.

"Uh…I'm going to crash on Lulu and Wakka…make sure they aren't making out of the top deck." Rikku said cautiously, not wanting to irk her cousin.

"Feel free." Yuna said sternly, facing Tidus with quite a bit of anger. Quickly, Rikku ran up to the top deck, away from her potentially dangerous cousin.

"Sorry, Yuna…it just slipped out."

"Watch your mouth, then. We were lucky it was Rikku. What if it was Wakka? What if it was Lulu? What if it was Cid? Most people here don't believe in premarital sex. I'm the High Summoner; I have a reputation to uphold. And by Yevon, you are not going to screw it up."

Tidus raised his hands in defeat. "Gee, sorry Yuna. I'm tired, and I'm not exactly focusing on what I'm saying. Holy Yevon…"

Yuna softened at his hurt expression. "It's okay…I haven't had a lot of sleep either, I'm still pretty cranky from being up so late."

Tidus smiled at her, and placed a swift kiss on her cheek. "I love you." He whispered, grinning like an idiot.

"I love you too." She smiled at him, giggling a little, "But if you're going to kiss me, you're going to have to do it better than that last one." Yuna stood on the tips of her toes, and lightly pressed her lips against his. She pulled away slowly, still smiling. "Better."

On the top deck, Rikku, Wakka, and Lulu were talking, if you could call it that.

"WE ARE NOT GOING TO FASHION EMPORIUM THE SECOND WE GET THERE, YA!" Wakka yelled, disagreeing with Rikku's suggestion.

"Tidus has no clothes. Lulu has no clothes. My clothes are old. Yunie needs a new wardrobe. And you need some other clothes that that uniform."

Lulu rolled her eyes. They had been bickering about this since Rikku got up to the top deck. "Rikku, we aren't going to Fashion Emporium right after we get off the boat. But Wakka, I need new clothes, Tidus needs clothes…we all need new clothes. We'll check in to our hotel, drop our stuff and we go shopping. I mean, we have to get formal clothes for the Drafting Dinner tomorrow." Lulu suggested, playing the role of Queen of Compromise.

Rikku and Wakka pondered Lulu's suggestion, then agreed.

"But what is the Drafting Dinner anyway?" Rikku asked, having very little knowledge of blitzball.

"It's a big dinner where all of the unsigned blitzball players go to get signed, and the teams go to sign the players. We need to sign 3 players...another forward, a good-all-around player, and backup goalie. This year we're playing 3 forwards, 2 midfielders, 2 defenders, a goalie, and two subs, ya?" Wakka answered excitedly.

"Wakka's excited because this is the first time he's needed to go to one." Lulu added dryly, looking out onto the ocean without interest to the conversation.

"Hey, so a guy can't be happy, ya?"

Lulu slapped her hand to her forehead in frustration. "Ugh…" she muttered as she walked down to the kitchen. Time was flying past them and it was already noon.

Wakka's stomach made a loud rumble, earning a laugh from Rikku. "What? I'm hungry. It's already noon, ya!" he said in defense, "I'm going to get some food from the kitchen."

"Me too." Rikku agreed as the Al Bhed and the blitzer made their way to the kitchen. It really wasn't a kitchen; it was more of a restaurant. But everyone called it the kitchen anyway.

They got in line, in back of none other than Tidus and Yuna. "Hi lovebirds." Rikku said enthusiastically, forgetting their early dispute.

Yuna blushed a shade of pale pink. "Hello Rikku…Wakka." She said softly, turning from her boyfriend to face her cousin and the Besaidian blitzer.

Tidus seemed more confident. "Heyy guys." He said joyfully, wrapping his arm around Yuna's waist affectionately. "Lunch?"

The Al Bhed and the tall blitzer nodded. "You, ya?" Wakka asked the couple. They nodded as the line moved up, and Tidus and Yuna were at the front.

The cashier looked at the newly-reunited couple boredly. "Welcome to the Kitchen. What will the two of you be having?"

Yuna quickly scanned the menu before ordering. "I'll have the chicken wrap with a lemonade." She told the cashier, then faced Tidus, "What will you have, sweetie."

"Uh…I'll have the classic club sandwich with a coke." Tidus said to the cashier.

The cashier snapped her gum, then typed something into her register. "29 gil is your total. Your food will be ready momentarily," the woman said dryly, studying her nails, and biting a chipped one.

Yuna fished a couple bills out of her purse, and the cashier handed her a tray. Tidus took the tray, and the couple walked to the table where Lulu was eating a salad. More like picking at the lettuce, but nevertheless eating it.

Tidus set the tray on the table, and the two took their seats. "Heyy Lulu." Tidus said blissfully, taking the plate with his sandwich and taking a rather large bite of it.

"Tidus, take human bites. You don't want to choke." Yuna said in a maternal tone, which was funny, considering that Tidus was actually 3 months older than her.

Tidus swallowed the bite. "Yes Mommy." He said in defeat, taking a slightly smaller, but still large bite.

Lulu shook her head in disbelief. "Yuna, how do you put up with Mr. Eating-Machine here?" she pointed to Tidus, whose mouth was in the process of swallowing.

Yuna shrugged. "I try to ignore him when he's eating." She replied simply, taking a bite of her wrap.

At this time, Wakka and Rikku had reached their table, and the two sat down.

"Hello guys!" Rikku said cheerfully, setting her tray down.

"Hello Rikku, Wakka." Lulu replied dully, taking a small bite of her salad.

"So…what are we even going to when we GET to Luca?" Tidus asked the group, having only a faint idea of the point of their trip.

"We'll check into our hotel, unpack, then head down to Fashion Emporium for new clothes. Then we'll have lunch, and go on from their." Lulu answered, getting up from her seat to throw out her salad.

The group ate their lunch, while discussing the trip; what they were going to do and who they'd see. But it turns out that nothing turned out like they expected.

* * *

A little shorter than I expected, but I wanted to get out the chapter before the new year. I was going to write after that, but I thought that it was a nice closure. It'd be pretty boring to write about all of it anyway.

Well, click the "send review" button and review me already.

GG


End file.
